


wine in whisky glasses

by viciousracket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Dick Pics, M/M, Muggle Technology, Wine, head auror harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousracket/pseuds/viciousracket
Summary: based on a twitter ss i saw on tumblr.boss: do you know why i called you in here?me: because i accidentally sent you a picture of my dick?boss [stops pouring two glasses of wine]: accidentally?OR, draco malfoy has absolutely no clue how to use a camera phone
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	wine in whisky glasses

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i’m on tumblr!! angelsiceberg ^_^ come talk to me!

shit. fuck. bloody shitting wankering hell. how in merlin’s name had he got himself in this situation?

draco was raised a wizard, in the magical world, surrounded by magical customs, magical items, and magical ways of doing things.

draco malfoy knew nothing about muggle technology. he knew close to nothing about muggles either, but that was neither here nor there. 

it was a few years after the war, and after draco had finished hogwarts, passing his newts with flying colours, that pansy that first approached him with a her flashy new ‘camera phone’. 

of course pansy would be the one of the first to get one, she was rich. but then, so was draco, so despite having no interest in muggle technology, despite not needing a phone for his job as an auror, not needing a phone to contact his few friends, draco malfoy NEEDED a camera phone. if only to gloat to pansy. 

so, the very day after pansy had tried (and failed) to explain to draco what a camera phone was, he had gone out to muggle london, and fumbled his way through the commercial process of buying one. he’d had to exchange galleons of pounds! it was nothing short of barbaric and unnecessary, but at the end of it, draco had found himself holding a small silver box that lit up when you pressed it’s buttons.

pansy had tried to get him to understand, had helped him add people he knew, connected them via a complex system that muggles simply called ‘numbers’, and left him to it. he had grasped the basics, how to press send, how to type, which buttons to press to take a picture. what draco hadn’t quite understood, was the more finer details of the thing. 

and that was how he had found himself walking through the auror offices toward’s harry potter, the head auror’s, office. the same harry potter that the night before he’d mistakingly sent a very not-safe-for-work picture to. shit. 

draco slowed as he reached harry’s office door, crossing his toes as he rapped on the calloused wood that this wouldn’t end in him losing his job. he liked his job. it had been hard to get, even harder to prove himself once he got it, and he was just starting to feel like he really fit in, that people really trusted him to be there. draco had just been getting closer with harry, close enough to be in first name basis, and have his number saved anyway. and this had the potential to ruin all of that.

“it’s open” 

draco walked through the door, embarrassed but trying desperately not to show it, and walked to sit in the chair opposite harry’s executive desk.

harry looked up, and a wide smile instantly took over his face, accompanied by a light blush. 

“draco!” he beamed, and reached under the desk to retrieve an expensive looking bottle of red wine and two whisky glasses. “sorry, i don’t have wine glasses, so these will have to do” he said, and poured himself a small one, “would you like a drink?” he asked.

“um, that would be nice, thank you.” draco politely replied, moving his hands under his thighs to stop himself from nervously biting his nails.

“so, do you know why i called you in?” harry implored, picking up the bottle again and beginning to pour another glass.

draco gulped, and forced himself to fight instead of flee. “because i.. i accidentally sent you a picture of my dick?” he blushed violently when harry stopped pouring and looked up.

“a- accidentally?” harry asked, his light flush from earlier rapidly deepening.

“um, was it not that?” draco asked, taking the half glass of wine and sipping, just for something to do.

“no, no that is why i called you in here” harry said absentmindedly. “wait- you mean, it was an accident?”

“well, i don’t usually send people pictures of my cock out of the blue on purpose harry” draco answered, hiding behind his glass.

“you um, you don’t?” harry asked, scratching behind his ear.

“you thought i sent you it on purpose?”

harry ignored his reply and swallowed his glassful in one. “did you, did you not get my reply?” 

“your- what? no i destroyed my phone in a bid to stop the picture going through. i’m now seeing that didn’t work.” draco informed him. harry had replied? to his dick? he hadn’t just immediately sent in a request to the minister to get draco fired?? 

“oh, oh shit.” harry muttered to himself, pouring more. 

“what was your reply?” draco asked, incredibly curious despite himself.

“um.. it was- it was a picture of mine. my- my dick.”

draco choked on air.

“it was WHAT?”

“i thought- i didn’t think you’d sent that on accident draco.” 

“you sent me a NUDE?” draco spluttered, confused and angry at his prick for taking obvious interest in the conversation.

“this is horribly embarrassing.” harry said, dropping his head into his hands. “you can go draco.”

draco watched blinked at harry’s bowed head for a moment, and then made up his mind. 

“not until you show me the picture.”

harry’s head shot back up. “w- what?”

“well, i told you, my phone is now a pile of smoking ashes, and there’s no way i’m missing out on my chance to see the saviour’s dick. not when i’ve had to imagine it for years now.” draco replied with a smirk.

harry opened a desk draw and took his phone out, keeping his eyes on draco’s face the entire time.


End file.
